1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp adopting light-emitting diodes as light-emitting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in semiconductor technology, the power attained by a light-emitting diode (LED) becomes increasingly larger, and the intensity of the light emitted is getting even higher. Further, due to its advantages in being power saving, environment-friendly, and durable with a rapid response and a small volume, the LED is widely applied in products such as illuminating apparatus, traffic signals, displays, and optical mice, and is on its way to replace the conventional fluorescent lamp.
FIG. 1 is an LED lamp disclosed in TW Patent No. M338314. Referring to FIG. 1, one end of a base 10 of the LED lamp is disposed with a corresponding joint 11 and the other end is combined with a bottom substrate 12. Here, the bottom substrate 12 is disposed with a plurality of LEDs 20. At least three vertical substrates 30 are combined on the bottom substrate 12, and outer side surfaces of the three vertical substrates 30 are combined with the LEDs 20. Moreover, the LEDs 20 are forward LEDs.
A disadvantage of a conventional LED lamp is that the forward LED has a greater volume, thus limiting a design of the LED lamp. In other words, the LED lamp adopting the forward LEDs does not usually have a variation of configurations. In addition, a light-radiation of this LED lamp is hard to control.
In TW Patent Publication No. 200810143, a replaceable LED module capable of replacing damaged light-emitting modules is disclosed. However, the replaceable LED module also adopts the forward LEDs, thus including the disadvantages aforementioned. Hence, it is still necessary to obtain a lamp capable of both adjusting the light-radiation and replacing the LEDs.